Stay the night
by ichbin
Summary: Niles/CC SongFic "Stay the Night" by Chicago. Short, one-shot! Happy!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny, nor the rights to this Chicago song

A/N: Song Fic, Niles/CC, "Stay the Night" by Chicago. Wanted to give you all something happier to read. And I'm on a big Chicago trip, so this song just makes me think of them. They are at the mansion, the rest of the family has gone away for the weekend, and Niles finally decides to make his move.

* * *

_I don't want you to misunderstand me_

_I just wanna say what's on my mind_

_No need to hit me with an attitude_

_Because I haven't got the time_

"You know what, brunette, we've been dancing around this all night. When are you going to admit it…you want me?" Niles eyes fixed on hers across the living room table.

"Wh-at? What would ever make you think that I …" and his lips came crashing down on hers. It only took a second for her to respond. He increased the pressure, bringing his tongue up to caress her lips and insisted she yield to him. He let his hands roam everywhere. Never had he been more brazen. Never had she been more shaken.

_I want you to know one things for certain_

_I'd surely love your company_

_And I wont take no if that's your answer_

_At least that's my philosophy_

"Can you deny it now?" he smirked.

"So? Ok, I'm attracted to you. Big deal, Hazel, it's not like we" she brought her hand up between them waving back and forth "will ever be a couple." She walked towards the bar.

"You're trying to rationalize it." he followed her closely. "Trying to take the chemistry out of the equation and make it fit in your perfect little mold of what you think you want." his breath tickled the top of her neck and she knew he could see the shiver that went down her spine.

"But you see, Babs, I know what you want. You want someone to make you feel alive. Someone who won't take your bullshit. Someone who will tell you no and then make you beg when you finally say yes." He was trailing his fingers along her arm, and he went up to her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"You want to quench the fire that burns every time we share an insult or a prank. Every zinger I throw at you turns you on and you want to see how far we can really take it."

He kissed her again, his hands mauling her and almost bruising her breasts. He grabbed her ass and brought her into him so she could feel his arousal.

_Stay the night, There's room enough here for two_

_Stay the night, I'd like to spend it with you_

_Stay the night, Why don't we call it a day_

_No one can stop us, nothing is in the way_

"Come on Babs. We've got the whole place to ourselves. You know you've dreamed of me taking you on the stairs, on the kitchen counter, even the green couch in the office…" he trailed kisses down her neck, " especially the green couch..."

"Niles, we need to talk about this…" she was weak in the knees from his ministrations, but she had to keep her cool, had to remember who she was… who he was…Oh god his hands were everywhere... his mouth was so demanding...she could feel how much he wanted her...

_Have some friendly conversation_

_And if you still don't have a clue_

_Unless there's something else you've got in mind_

_We've got better things to do_

"I'm done talking. All we ever do is talk. You say something, I say something back. We've been doing that for years." He was sucking at her neck. How did he know where all the most sensitive parts of her body were?

She succumbed to his insistent, delicious seduction the minute his hand come up under her skirt, his thumb inching up in the inside of her thigh.

_Stay the night, There's room enough here for two_

_Stay the night, I'd like to spend it with you_

_Stay the night, Why don't we call it a day_

_No one can stop us, nothing is in the way_

Niles picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room. No matter how alone they were supposed to be, he didn't any chances of interruption. He put her down in front of his bed, his mouth had never left hers since she'd said yes a few moments ago.

He didn't even try to unbutton her blouse, simply taking it at the collar and ripping it open in one swift motion. He immediately buried his face between her breasts, roughly pushing the blouse over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. He reached back and unclasped the bra that was preventing his unrestricted access to her, and forcefully pushed her back on the bed. She leaned up on her elbows and watched as he pulled her skirt off. When she was lying on his bed, in only her red lace panties, he growled audibly, and she thought he might lunge at her.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he said in a strangled voice.

"I think I can guess, Butler Boy" she smirked seductively, letting her nickname for him roll off her tongue.

"No guessing tonight, wench." he answered as he hooked his fingers at the edge of her panties and drew them off. He only took the time to undo his pants enough to be able to sink into her.

"Oh my God!" CC said as she felt him twitch inside her.

He immediately found that spot on her neck again and brought one hand beneath her to cup her rear. Putting a knee on the edge of the bed for support, he took her with pure animal lust, pounding himself into her, sending both their senses into overdrive.

"That's..oh yes… harder Niles… faster… I'm going to … you're going to make me… " she moaned and writhed under him, taking everything he had and begging for more. It took only a few more thrusts for him to feel his own climax near.

"Oh yeah…that's it…"

"Harder!" she commanded "Oh..that's Goo-OOD" she cried in her low, sultry voice., and they came almost at the same time, his orgasm triggering hers.

Spent, he let himself collapse on top of her until their breathing returned to normal. He slowly stood up, and removed his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers. He then motioned for her to get up so he could pull the sheets back and then crawled into bed beside her.

His arm caressed her back and shoulders, and now that the pent up need had been released, he could finally just enjoy having her in his arms.

_Just to have you near me_

_Here by my side_

_Just to have you near me_

_And when I get next to your body_

_Just to have you near me_


End file.
